


ANGEL OF DEATH.

by Smoakcwarrow_Fam



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), olicity - Fandom
Genre: Angst, BAMF Felicity Smoak, Eventual Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Eventual Smut, F/M, Felicity swords and Archer master
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-18 06:46:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21740119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smoakcwarrow_Fam/pseuds/Smoakcwarrow_Fam
Summary: "The day my Felicity was ripped away from me, they took a part of me with them too"
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 56
Kudos: 92





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi is me again guys 😂😍😘  
> I hope you like and support this story as well as you all had been with all my others stories 🤧 I have been dying to read a story like this since pretty much I started to read Olicity Fanfiction 😙 so I decided to take a risk do it myself (there is anyone more talented reading this feel free to take the Idea and do something with it. So I can read it too 😍🙏)  
> ANYWAY ENJOY AND LEAVE YOUR KUDOS AND COMMENTS 💞🏹👑 TELL ME IF YOU WANT ME TO UPDATE THIS OR DELETED IT??

**_Present Time. Starling city._**

The sorrow feeling during this day had become Donna Smoak best friend 18 years ago.

That was the first thing that Donna thought the moment that she opened her eyes on that rainy and sad morning, just like always. That day was when part of her bright world was broken and painted in darkness for so long, the day that bastard took her beautiful, charming, hilarious, so incredible kind for her young age, so bright that the sun itself would be jealous of such lightning and so sweet baby girl Felicity.

Even thinking of her name felt like getting stabbed on the heart. Every time Donna remembered those big blue-green eyes looking back at her with so much life and wisdom it felt like getting punched on the gut and made her own blue eyes drawn in tears. Just with closing her eyes Donna could see her baby girl with curly golden and soft like the most expensive silk hair running freely with the biggest happiness smile towards her.

It was why she decided to leave her hometown, everything was just a reminder of what she had lost and everything just trained dark with her baby girl. So after trying for years, Donna decided to give up and move to another place, after the police always said that there was nothing they can do and that it was like her little angel had just disappear from the face of the earth, but she had never and will never give up her hopes of seeing her beautiful face again, no matter where she went, her Felicity wan and always will be in her heart and thoughts.

That how she ended up on Starling city, like a manager of one of the most important and fancy hotel/casino of the city, not long after she had met her now husband, Quentin Lance. Their connection came from the lost of their children at the time and that deployed to love. She was hesitated at first because something in her felt like she was betraying her baby girl Felicity. Cause how could she take the risk of being happy while her daughter may be living a hell with that bastard. But then something in her had told her that Felicity would be happy for her, because that was who she was after all, even in such young age.

So after some dates and meeting his daughter Laurel, they had gotten married and their broken hearts had started to heal, Together. Two years after the news that shocked the whole city. Oliver Queen and Sara Lance had been found alive on a desert island after five years, to said that Quentin was the happiest man on the world was just small part of it, when both of them come back things had been tense between the sisters, Quentin hating Oliver for what they had done to his family, things were also awkward between Oliver, Tommy and Laurel too, things were bad until they all found about Oliver, Diggle and Sara being the Vigilantes of the city and that Malcom had planned to destroy the glades in the name of his wife, but together they had found the Dark Archer and defeat him as well. But sadly part of the glades had been destroyed, Moira had been arrested, Oliver, Tommy, Diggle and Sara had also been injured, but thankfully they were not deadly.

All together had help the city to get better in the following months, while Team Arrow keep fighting against the criminals and Donna got to felt how they keep growing as some sort of weird Family. Oliver and Thea had taken a special place on her heart as well, just like her in theirs. They all knew about her story and that her baby girl Felicity had been kidnapped by her own criminal father never been found. Donna had loved them all even more when even they tried to find something or find her ex-husband, but the results sadly were the same, but the act was what she was thankful. Donna had cry sobbing and hugged everyone when she found out. And an out of nowhere a tradition of family dinner had been set, so Donna didn't spend that day alone and sad.

>>>\----------------->

"The dinner was amazing hon, Thank you, Oliver" Donna smiled to him who returned with a soft one of his own.

"It was nothing, really it helps to relax actually" Oliver said leaning back on his chair.

They all knew he was lying or trying to be polite, because for all of them had been shocked that former playboy, Grumpy Vigilante relaxed hobby was being in the kitchen and boy really had impeccable skills in the kitchen. So he every year this day was the one on the kitchen making a delicious meal to cheer Donna spirit up in the now traditional family dinner. Like now with Quentin, Oliver, Thea, Tommy, Laurel, Roy, Diggle, Lyla, Sara and her girlfriend Nyssa were sitting on the table chatting after their dinner. Donna like every single years was thankful for all the people in the table who take the day to make her feel a little less sad and darkness this day. 

"Yeah, Ollie we all know that" Thea said rolling her eyes at her brother playfully making all laugh when Oliver sent her a mock offensive glare. 

Donna just new that her daughter Felicity would have fit perfectly with them all. Just like she knew that all of them had loved her as well because that was her life ball of energy, she charmed into everyone's hearts without even trying, with her big bright blue eyes and stunning smiles with cute dimples in her rosy soft cheecks.

"Donna, honey what is wrong?" Quentin asked when all saw how tears started to form on her eyes stopping all their laughter right away.

"We are sorry if we said or do anything to upset you, Donna" Sara said because they all knew that today wasn't a day to laugh or even smile in her step-mom presence, it was just to hard during this whole day.

"You guys didn't do anything, sweetie, is just that..." Donna stopped feeling a sob on her throat.

"Is just what, Donna?" Diggle asked softly at her.

"Is just that, I'm sure that my Felicity would have fit perfectly with you all and I'm sure that you guys had loved her as well" She said between sobbing and more when all smiled at her sadly.

"Oh, honey" Quentin went to hug his wife tightly.

"And we are sure that we had loved her too, Donna" Tommy say with tears in his voice for the woman who had become like a second mother for him as well.

"I'm sure will have been smoked by her too" Laurel with sadness as well just like all the people around the table was feeling.

"I still can see her running towards me with the biggest, brighter smile you guys could ever see babbling about something new she learned that day" Donna smiled with tears falling freely now. "My Felicity, was just so excited to learn more about the world and his secrets. She had energy for days, she was so kind to everyone, even on people that tried to treat her bad, Felicity always could see the good in everyone no matter how deep down was hidden within them, I... God I miss her so much and I hate that I don't know what happened to her. No knowing if someone showed her kindness growing up or if anyone took the time to tell her how much she was loved or... Even knowing if she still breathe on this unfair world... She was just a innocent child, how could he be so cold and just ripped her away from her mother" she said whimpering and sobbing.

"I know honey, I know" Quentin say hugging tighter.

"Donna" Thea say putting a hand on hers "I can't even imagine how hard and painful it has been" tears fall in her face as well. "But I'm sure of one thing though. No matter what happened or where she is right now. I'm completely sure that even after all this time, Felicity knows how much you loved and still love her"

Donna felt love in her chest by the young Queen words, hoping that it was true, that Her Felicity knew that she was always and will forever be love by her mother no matter what.

"Speedy is right Donna. No matter how much we went through, Family love is always with us and I'm sure Felicity right now feels the same way" Oliver say softly as well with sadness on his own chest for that little girl, who did not deserved to be ripped apart from such amazing mother like Donna Smoak.

"That is what I'm afraid, what If the reason why she hadn't try to find me too, is because that bastard make her think that I left her behind" Donna said with sadness and fear.

Oliver smile softly at Donna again, "Yeah I don't think so, After all you said it yourself. Felicity Megan Smoak, your daughter was the smarter person in the face of the earth" he ended with a smirk that made everyone, including Donna laugh and nod their heads.

"Yeah, and there has to be a reason why she hadn't try to find you, Donna" Nyssa speaks for the first time during this emotional conversation, compassion and affection was in her voice which made Oliver, Diggle and Sara frown at her for some reason or perhaps was the absolute confidence on her statement.

But before they could think too much into that or Donna could respond, smoke started to full the apartment and everyone stood up right away from the table believe that was coming from the kitchen, but they saw no fire coming out of it. 

"What the heck?" Roy asked confused.

Just when all started to feel weak and a deep dizzy out of nowhere.

"Is gas" Oliver said falling into his knees like everyone in the room.

They all heard footsteps walking into the apartment before everything went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh shit who did it and who got into the apartment?? 😰😱


	2. Warrior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "She really looks like you" Talia whisper made everyone still, but made Nyssa stiff more than the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again guys!!! I love that you guys seem and let very clear that this idea fic was something that you wanted to see more about SO HERE IS THE CHAPTER 2. I'm having fun writing this, because again I always wanted to read one of this kind of theme. you all are the best supporters EVER 🤧
> 
> so let me know if you want more updates or if I deleted it instead?? 🤔  
> PLEASE LEAVE YOUR KUDOS AND OPINIONS AFTER YOU DONE READING 🙏😚

_As a child you would wait_  
_And watch from far away_  
_But you always knew that you'd be the one_  
_That work while they all play_

_In youth you'd lay_  
_Awake at night and scheme_  
_Of all the things that you would change_  
_But it was just a dream!_

_Here we are, don't turn away now,_  
_We are the warriors that built this town_  
_Here we are, don't turn away now_  
_We are the warriors that built this town_  
_From dust._

_Will come_  
_When you'll have to rise_  
_Above the best and prove yourself_  
_Your spirit never dies!_

_Farewell, I've gone to take my throne above_  
_But don't weep for me_  
_'Cause this will be_  
_The labor of my love_

_Here we are, don't turn away now_  
_We are the warriors that built this town_  
_Here we are, don't turn away now,_  
_We are the warriors that built this town_  
_From dust._

_Here we are, don't turn away now_  
_We are the warriors that built this town_  
_Here we are, don't turn away now_  
_We are the warriors that built this town_  
_From dust_

_Chains_.

Was the first thing that Oliver noticed when he started to wake up, Chains around his wrist were tied up behind his back, The dizziness was slow going away, but not completely, so he started to blinking so his vision could focus. When it did he saw that his friends, his family were in the same state and starting to wake up as well.

"Ollie?" He heard Thea voice and turn to look at her, "Where the hell are we?" she asked hoping that one of the knew the answer for that, but almost every were on the same state that her.

"I don't know, Speedy, but everything is going to be alright" Oliver tried to send his baby sister a comfort smile, but he was also getting nervous because they all were tiep up in chains to the floor and no way to get free... It was bad.

"Donna, Sweetie are you okay?" He saw Lance sign in relief when his wife and the woman who had come to mean so much to him and everyone in the room nodded her head and tried to smile at his husband to calm him down.

"Yeah, hon. I'm fine, but where are we" she asked.

"Yeah that is the million question" Tommy groaned out as well, after all they had been on the cold, hard floors for God knows how much, he turned to look at his girlfriend "Laurel, are you okay?" he asked her softly.

"Yeah, babe, Don't worry" She responded and give him a kiss on his cheek.

"Diggle, Lyla are you guys okay, too" Oliver asked getting a 'yeah' and nodding at him. "Great, now any Idea of how we get off those damn chains?" He groaned out and trying to move his hands, but those damn things were so damn tightly and cutting his skin already, but when Nyssa voice come they all turned to look at the heir of the demon.

"You can't" She said in a very calm and tense way that let it show that she knew something that the others didn't.

"Nyssa, what are you talking about" Sara asked at her girlfriend with a confused frown.

"Those chains are made with a very strong steel and not to mention that the most you start to fight them of, a powerful venom is injected into your wrists" Nyssa said and make everyone froze their attempts to get free with the new information. "Yeah, only something really strong enough can break it, like a Katana" she signed out.

"And how exactly you know these things?" Roy said with a suspicious frown at the assassin, just like everyone was doing.

"Because is the league chains and the building is also a safe house from the league" She said in a cold voice and made everyone tense even more because they knew this was going to be worse before it got better.

"But why?. I thought that your father had set Sara free when we give him Merlyn?" Lance said in a panicked voice, because he was still afraid to lose his baby girl, never again.

"Dad, Calm down, Okay. Ra's can be many things, but he never backs down of his deals, so this has to be about something else" Sara say trying to calm her father and even Donna panic faces.

"Then about what could be??" Thea asked.

And all stared at Nyssa and was obvious that the former assassin knew exactly why, but wasn't really willing or ready to say it, just when Oliver was starting to lose it by the woman silence and secrets the door was pulled open and a group of the league assassins step into the room, with a blackhead woman leading them with a dangerous atmosphere around her with every step she took and also smugness in a smirk when her eyes landed on Nyssa who was glaring at the other woman as well. Oliver and the others stared at her as well in alert.

"Hi, sister" The woman said with the same accent that they were used to hearing only on Nyssa. They all eyes were big at how the woman had called their friend. 

"Oh my God, of course you have a evil sister" Roy said trying to light up the mood in the so tense room. 

"'Sister'?... I didn't even know that you have a sister... Nyssa?" Sara whispered at her girlfriend who turned to look at her beloved with a soft sad look. 

"Is because I don't, my sister... My real sister, Talia die when she decided to leave me behind in that hell" Nyssa said with sadness and betrayal on her voice and all felt it as well for their friend, Nyssa turned to look at the woman who once had been her sister, "You knew exactly what was going to be my future and you still leave me, in our father evil hands" 

"Oh, Nyssa" Sara said with tenderness on her voice and face, because she better than anyone on the room knew that she had always hated that she was not only forced to train in such young age, but also forced to kill in cold blood. 

"Yeah, because it didn't matter if I stayed the ring, the league were destined to be yours no matter what or how hard I fighted, you were always his first and only option" Talia hissed angrily bitter say at Nyssa, but then they saw how she looked from her sister to Sara with disgust on her face "But now look at you... You let a damn empire, thousands or f men at your service for what?? A good roll between the sheet with a nobody blonde whore, that you find after she went into a sex trip with her sister boyfriend" Talia said with a cruel laughing. 

"Hey, don't you dare to speak that way of my daughter!" Quentin said angry at the woman who was insulting his daughter, but Talia only ignored him.

"Why don't take those cuffs, so we can see what a 'Nobody blonde whore' I'm" Sara said with a threatening voice at the woman who only smirked at her with smugness and arrogance on her face, that was only making the Canary more furious.

"Oh please, don't embarrassed yourself, sweetie" she said.

"Yeah is easy to said that when we are chained, huh" Laurel said with an angry voice and fist on her lap, but Talia only laughed harder.

"Oh God, just because you put a leather suit after three boxing classes and some with Nyssa does not makes you good enough, Bird. Not even against my worst man"

"Hey!!" Tommy exclaimed indignity in the behalf of his girlfriend.

"Did you come here to tell us why the hell you drug and kidnapped us? Or just to be a mean bitch girl?" Thea said tiredly and with rolling eyes.

After a moment of silence in the room, they saw how Talia turned towards Donna with a glint on her eyes and how Quentin tense even more.

" _She_ really looks like you" Talia whisper made everyone still, but made Nyssa stiff more than the others.

"Like who?" Donna asked confused by the woman words.

"Talia" Nyssa hissed in a warning tone. "Is not your damn right or decision to make, goddammit, so don't you dare" she said angrily and make Oliver and the others more damn confused by the conversation that they were having, but in code about someone.

Talia walked back towards Nyssa and went down to look at her directly into her eyes. 

"Is rich coming from you, you betrayed your family, your legacy and your own father for the enemies bastard" Talia screamed furiously.

"That is where you're wrong sister. Little wolf was never my or even yours, enemy" Nyssa said softly, Oliver, Donna, Diggle and the team noticed how tenderly her voice went when the nickname fall down her mouth letting very clear that whoever the Al Ghul sisters were talking about held a very special place on Nyssa heart. "I don't know why you don't see it, Talia. She was forced into this life just like you and me. Forced to kill not only bad people, but also herself in the process, just like our father did with us."

"I don't because she is the enemy bastard, and if I can bring her to Ra's he may give me the place that I been more than deserved of" Talia said with coldness voice. "So it doesn't matter if I have to kill you or anyone of this room, not if that gets me to my goals. So you can tell me and Will let everyone go or I will make you, including your girlfriend sing like a real Canary" she smirked at Nyssa and took a knife from her belt around her hips while the whole room went stiff hearing pure honesty on her voice.

They all saw the war on Nyssa eyes between saving all her friends, the love of her life or protecting whoever they were talking about. 

"Very well, then let's start with sweet Donna, shall we?" Talia said with a Predator glint towards Donna and all started to threatening to not get near her and even when Nyssa tell her to wait she didn't.

But before Talia even put the knife close to Donna an Arrow went through her wrist, and she let out a painful scream, but not to long after another Arrow fly directly to one of the assassin chest, killing instantly and then something or better said someone crushed into the window, breaking it completely and landed perfectly in the floor just went the others assassins hear the order of Talia to kill the new person in the room.

"Kill Her!!" Talia's order taking the Arrow out of her wrist, to her people who went straight to the unknown archer.  
  
But said archer, a woman clearly for her curvy figure stood where she was, obviously waiting for them to come to her and have the upper hand on the fight, giving Oliver and his team time to see her from toe to head.

She was wearing black leather clothing, from her platform boots to her tight skin pants that had a leather and silver harness around shaped strong tights and hanging from a very flawless curve hips, with small knives and a daga on them, Oliver also could see she have dark small arrows as well. The skin leather pants stopped right below her belly bottom, letting her stomach with small visual, soft abs show. Her long sleeves Top start right below her breasts, with four belts keeping together over her chest, Oliver could see knives around one wrist and the other some kind of table wrapped around it too. Arrows clever across her back with a Katana as well and finally bow in hand, that she was using Flawlessly to stop the multiple assassins attacks, while she took the down with her other hand and legs.

[ "Archer" suit pants (1)](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/399131585723317824/)

[Suit Pants front view.](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/617837642610123992/)

[ Mistery "Archer" suit top.](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/543246773802411189/)

["Archer" boots.](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/794322453011777986/)

"I know that this will sound stupid, but that is not freaking fair" Tommy said watching how all the assassin were teaming up against the unknown Archer. No matter how Badass she looked and how damn incredible she was fighting, it wasn't fair.

They saw how she put three down easy, hitting their stomach to take the air out of them, to made them bend over, hard kick on their heads, and they fall knocked out to the floor, but then the door opened up again and four more assassins step into the room, sword out and run towards the blonde archer. 

"Damn, they're too many" Diggle hissed out, frustrated because he couldn't do anything to help the girl who was fighting like hell and letting any of those assassins get near them for some reason that he couldn't understand.

"LITTLE WOLF TAKE THOSE DAMN THINGS OF ME!!" Nyssa scream when other three assassins come running into the door, Oliver and the others turned to look at her with shock in their hearing that this was the person she and Talia were talking about 'Little Wolf'.

But before they could ask her what the hell was happening or who the hell this person was, they saw how the blonde hit her opponent in the throat and shoot him with an Arrow before the girl turned to look at Nyssa, was when Oliver finally could she her face, well kinda, she was wearing a mask over her eyes and cheekbones. But that didn't do anything to hide stunning big green-blue eyes framed with soft long golden hair.

The girl throw a perfectly kick to the closest assassin and stabbing him in the chest before he even touched the floor before sliding down on the floor with speed towards and taking her Katana off her back while doing it. Without second thought she swagged the sword into Nyssa's wrist chains and breaking them instantly. Nyssa throw them to the floor and easily catch the Katana that the other archer throw at her. It did not they even a second before both girls started to fight against the group of assassins.

But what amazing Oliver and the others the most, was how in sync both Nyssa and the Archer, actually were. Back against back, neither let any harm come close to the other, Nyssa held and used the katana perfectly, while the other woman was fighting with bow, Arrows, knives at the same time when one got too close like to use the bow to take him down. Nyssa didn't just know the girl, but was painful obvious that they have fight and train together, seeing hos in sync they actually were. They never, not even once disturb their own attacks like Oliver, Diggle, Roy and Tommy had seen Laurel do with Sara when they trained in the foundry. It was like watching the most perfectly dance ever, not even with Sara, Nyssa had that level of Flawless sync on team up combat.

Before they knew it Nyssa and the girl in black had already taken down almost all Talia's assassins, some falling dead or some just knocked out on the floor, but at some point Nyssa had separate from the girls back, letting her back open to be attacked, which one assassin took it and went to stab her with his sword.

"NYSSA!!" Sara cried out wanting to alert her girlfriend who was fighting the last assassin off.

They saw in horror how their friend was about to be stabbed on the back and probably killing her right where she stood, but out of the nowhere her friend 'Little Wolf' appeared between them and the sword went through her shoulder instead that Nyssa.

"Oh my God" Thea said in shock. 

While the archer only groaned out in pain and took a knife off her tight to stab the last assassin in the heart, killing him.

After that everything went silent and just short breathing full the room with the bodies lying in the floor.

"Little wolf" Nyssa whispered rushing towards the girl and took the sword off her shoulder.

"Frak... I forgot how freaking much that could hurt" She said with pain on her voice putting pressure on the wound.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Nyssa's glare at her.

"Well, I don't know. But it looked like saving your ass of getting killed" the girl glared back at Nyssa.

"Umm, not that we're not enjoying this stare off between two hot, Badass girls, but can you please take those chains off, please?" Tommy said wanting to light up the air, but failing miserable when both girls turned their glares at him.

But that didn't last long, because Oliver saw how the girl eyes went towards Donna and in fascination saw how immediately went soft with pain and broken, before masking them blink and cold, but Oliver sure as hell saw it and made him frown confused even more, _who was she?_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh shit is Oliver going to find out who is under that mask or someone?? 😰🤔


	3. Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If I told you what I was,  
> Would you turn your back on me?  
> And if I seem dangerous,  
> Would you be scared?  
> I get the feeling just because,  
> Everything I touch isn't dark enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there again you awesome sweet people 😍 here the third part of this story and I can't thank you enough for the amazing support and love that this story has received, thank you so much 🤧 and I hope you enjoy the last 2019 update and keep being here on 2020 🎉🎊 ENJOY.  
> LET ME KNOW IF YOU WANT ME TO KEEP UPDATING THIS STORY???  
> PLEASE LEAVE YOUR KUDOS AND OPINIONS 🎯🏹
> 
> (Song : Imagine Dragons "Monster")

_"Ever since I could remember,_  
_Everything inside of me,_  
_Just wanted to fit in (Oh oh oh oh)_  
_I was never one for pretenders,_  
_Everything I tried to be,_  
_Just wouldn't settle in (Oh oh oh oh)_

_If I told you what I was,_  
_Would you turn your back on me?_  
_And if I seem dangerous,_  
_Would you be scared?_  
_I get the feeling just because,_  
_Everything I touch isn't dark enough_  
_If this problem lies in me_

_I'm only a man with a chamber who's got me,_  
_I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me._  
_A monster, a monster,_  
_I've turned into a monster,_  
_A monster, a monster,_  
_And it keeps getting stronger._

_Can I clear my conscience,_  
_If I'm different from the rest,_  
_Do I have to run and hide? (Oh oh oh oh)_  
_I never said that I want this,_  
_This burden came to me,_  
_And it's made it's home inside (Oh oh oh oh)_

_If I told you what I was,_  
_Would you turn your back on me?_  
_And if I seem dangerous,_  
_Would you be scared?_  
_I get the feeling just because,_  
_Everything I touch isn't dark enough_  
_If this problem lies in me"_

The first thing that Nyssa heard was the grunts and harsh breathing, she stopped walking for a moment and took a deep breathing knowing exactly what her friend was doing and how, so she shouldn't be doing it. 'Ugh stubborn girl' Nyssa though with an exaggerated sigh and start walking into full equipment hide out.  
  
She looked around the very organized place that little wolf had done. In the center it was obvious a computer center, 'Yeah, no matter how her little wolf tried to act all thought and Badass... She just couldn't hide her nerd side' Nyssa smiled amused and relieved that no matter how much that bastard had and still try to break her down over years, but failing miserable at it, the girl was a fucking fighter after all.... A damn wolf that nobody couldn't freaking tamed.  
  
Around the tech platform it was trained mats, very advanced training equipment that made her the skillful fighter that she was from hand-to-hand combat, sword expert, katana was her favorite one to knives throwing and Archer that wouldn't only put herself, but Oliver on shame and finally the glass that held the suit that had made a lot of people, bad people more precisely shake in fear and on their knees begging for mercy or a fast death.  
  
Nyssa felt the usual pain and sympathy just thinking about it, because she had always known that her friend had done nothing to deserve the life that the devil himself had given her. While herself, Nyssa Al Ghul had been raised by the demon, Felicity Smoak had been raised and forced to kill with such young age by the devil himself.  
  
Not for the first time Nyssa felt the sting of guilt on her gut, she had felt it for the first time when Sara and Donna had showed her the picture of that little girl with careless and brighter than the sun smile that was that little lost girl on the usual family dinner. Ripped away from her loving mother by that bastard. Anger fill Nyssa body once again by the damn unfairness of the situation. Little wolf should be living her life, the world deserve it to see and love such beautiful brightness that lay inside of her.

The moment that Nyssa realized that Donna Smoak lost daughter was the same woman that had not only saved her life instead of ending like both her fathers were hoped for them to do, she had wanted to say the truth and even try to convince her little wolf to maybe come to Starling and reveal to her mother that she was alive and that she had literally prayed for be on her Mommy arms since the first night away from her, and maybe meet her new friends, that could try to help her to get free from her monster that her father was... 'Yeah that wasn't a good chat, at all' Nyssa close her eyes remembering how bad that chat had gone.

_"Felicity, just hear me out okay?" Nyssa said with a pleading tone when she saw how still and blank her friend had gone after she revealed that she had met her mother during family dinner with her girlfriend in Starling. "I know this is scary, but you should have seen how broken and sad, Donna sounded when she started to talk about her baby girl and the hope that she still has of one day finding her... Finding you, Little wolf" Nyssa said soft._

_While foolish she had thought that maybe this information of Donna not giving up on her baby girl, would be a happy one for her friend, she saw with her own heart breaking by the so raw sadness and resigned heartbroken smile on Felicity._

_"Exactly, Nyssa... My mo... Donna wants to find that little girl, her Felicity, her innocent baby that loved computers, babbling nonsense, smile carefree when the fresh hitted her cheeks" Felicity said with a soft shaking voice and tears on her ocean eyes "But if she knew I'm alive, if she saw me now... Donna would regret it forever, because that little girl was killed not two weeks after her hell had started"_

After that night it had come in a silence agreement between her and Felicity of never touch the subject, but she how Felicity had hold herself back every time they meet after being on Starling, close to Donna, she saw how she forced herself to not aks about her or her new family, if the actions two weeks ago told her something, was that all this time she had kept an eye on Donna to keep her only weakness save, all this time that Donna had spent missing and wishing to know about her baby, Felicity had been protecting her from the shadows, like the Angel that people feared.

"You are way too quiet today, Nyssa" Her groaning voice finally breaks Nyssa thoughts and turned up towards her sweating self while she kept doing push up's hanging from the ceiling.

"And you are well to damn dumb... Why the hell are you even freaking working out, you got stabbed by a damn sword two weeks ago, Felicity" Nyssa said in a frustrating tone and saw the blood under her shoulder bangeds.

With a last push up, Felicity let go of the steel bar and landed perfectly back on the floor, in front of an annoying and disapproving Nyssa.

"Well you know me, not rest for the wicked and please it was nothing" Felicity said with a fake cheerful voice, her damn mechanism was not newly for Nyssa.

"Felicity, you don't have to do that with me, okay?" She said in a whisper looking at Felicity who only nodded once at her. "But still, you shouldn't be working yourself this hard, Felicity, your body needs to rest so it can heal completely" Nyssa say. 

But the blonde only snort and shake her head. "You know I can't rest. Not now that your evil sister knows about my connection with Donna... And letting very clear that is not fucking shy to use her or get me and take her precious stupid clan ring from her stupid daddy... Not offense" Felicity said with a sympathy cringe at Nyssa. "Anyway, Talia's willing to use my mom, to get to her goals, so Yeah Nyssa I can't rest right now. I have to find her and her crazy assassins gang and to deal with them" 

"And then what, Felicity?" Nyssa say with curiosity, but also cold on her voice that made the blonde frown at her. 

"What you mean?" 

"What is next after your kill Talia and her men... Then what? You will go back to the shadows, but also keep stalking at your mother and her family and keep watching how damn broken Donna is, because you're too scared to tell her the fucking truth for once and for all..." 

"Hey!, I'm protecting her, not stalking, you think that I love watching the only damn person that I really cared about with her new perfect daughters, huh? You think that doesn't kill not being able to just stand in front of her and tell her how much I fucking missed her??.... But I CAN'T, NYSSA!!" Felicity said with wide eyes and tears on them. "We both know that if my father even finds out about me even being in the same city as her... He would not think twice about killing the only person that has been able to stop him from breaking me completely," she ended dropping her head and whipped the tears that had fallen. 

"Felicity... Little wolf, I'm sorry, is just that things with Sara and the team had been tense since that nigh" Nyssa say guiltily for snappy at her, she knew that this was harder for Felicity. 

"I know and I'm sorry that I have to make you to lie to them, to Sara, Nyssa" 

"Hey, don't said that" Nyssa say with one hand in her shoulder "I Understand, okay and just like you would do anything for me, I would and will always do the same for you, Little wolf" They smiled at each other.

"Besides is cute see how Roy and Tommy fangirl about the 'Hot Warrior' that saved their asses" Nyssa ended with a smirk that make Felicity finally laugh. 'And damn if that wasn't a beautiful sound'.

But after a moment of laughter, Nyssa saw the serious, determination face back on in a heart beat.

"And about your question, I have to find Talia and her men before my father start getting suspicious and wondering where the heck I'm, so yeah, After that I will have to go back to my hell" Felicity said sadly. "But not before I know for sure that my mom and her Family is completely saved"

"Hey what is it?" Nyssa asked when she noticed the hesitation on Felicity voice, who only shake her head before she locked directly into her eyes.

"Call me crazy, but my gut is telling me, that this is going be a lot damn harder than that.... Let just pray that I'm wrong this time"

_ >>>\----------> <\--------------<<<_

_who was she?._

Was the question on Oliver head for the pass two weeks since that nigh happened, he knew that he was not the only one wondering the same thing. Diggle, Roy, Sara, Thea, Tommy and Laurel were the same as him when it comes to the girl who had saved them all that night. While Roy and Tommy keep teasing that they have a 'Hot as hell, guardian angel' or Thea and Laurel keep calling the Archer a 'Badass, Amazon Warrior' for taking a sword stab like it was nothing to Oliver bother him to have an unknown skilled hooded running around his city. Yeap his team only rolled their eyes at him and called him 'Jealous is showing, Ollie'. But he could see that it bugged them too and Sara more.

Because after that night, Nyssa had stated that her lips were locked of any information about the said Archer and nothing was going to make her too. At least 'Little Wolf' given the go ahead which was not happening, apparently. While it was obvious that Sara was feeling a little jealous over her girlfriend protective side towards the other blonde or with how much emotion Nyssa talk a little about her, the tension was more of the mystery of whom the hell was under that hood? And why Talia al Ghul would try to use them to get the Archer?.

Right now they all were on the foundry, training seeing that it was a calm night on Starling. Oliver was on the salmon ladder doing round after round while Diggle and Roy were sparring with Sara teaching Thea and Laurel new moves on the mats and Tommy was sitting in front of the computers watching their teammates, throwing teasing comments about how a small girl could take Roy to the ground so easily.

The calm broke when they heard the door open up and footsteps coming down. Until they saw Nyssa coming down with tension and a worried frown on her face. Oliver let go of the steel bar and landing in the floor easy.

"Show off" Tommy chuckle at his best friend.

"Nyssa are you, okay?" Sara asked when she put her hand on her girl elbow.

"Yeah... Is just that Little Wild is being her damn stubborn self" Nyssa said with frustration on her voice.

"Oh how is our sexy guardian angel, doing?" Tommy asked earning some glares and a roll eyes from his girlfriend Laurel.

"Well in her stubborn brain 'She is okay', okay enough to start working out hanging from the damn roof upside down, but Is obvious that her shoulder wound has not healed completely" Nyssa sigh tiredly.

"Yeah we have some experience with that too" Thea stated and all turned to look at Oliver, who only rolled his eyes at them. 

"Yeah, the difference is that She looks like... She is getting ready to go to a war" Nyssa said with worry and rubbing her hands over her eyes. 

"Against whom?" Diggle asked worry too because if that was true, some innocent people could be harm between and any of them wanted that. Not in their city. 

"Well, Talia has not let the city, and she is scared of her using or hurting her only weakness. She already feels guilty of what happened that night" sadness and sympathy flashed on her brown eyes. 

And once again Oliver wondering who was the girl weakness and why she was feeling guilty of them being kidnapped by Talia, they, or she did not even knew them after all, not that he knows about. 

"Maybe, if you let us help..." Sara said with annoyance on her voice. 

"Sara... Please, you know I can't do that" Nyssa say. 

"Why the hell not?... I mean we have a right to know why your sister kiddnap us and try to hurt my Step-Mom" Sara said angrily. 

"Is not my secret to tell, Beloved"

The two stared at each other for a while and silence surrounded the foundry. Oliver could see the battle on Nyssa eyes begging not only Sara, but they all to understand and trust her. Something that was easier said than done. 

"I know that you all have a right to know and deserve to know, Sara, but this is much bigger and complicated than that... Little Wolf does not trust anyone and with everything she had gone through, I can't really blame her. If you all knew, you wouldn't either" Nyssa said sadly.

"She trusted, you" Oliver say with confusion and curiosity. More curious when Nyssa smirked at them.

"Yeah, only after we try to kill each other" She chuckled fondly at the memory. "Nyssa said the truth when she said that Little Wolf, was the daughter of our father the worst enemy"

"Then how can you and her be friends?" Roy asked with the same curiosity that everyone were looking at Nyssa who smiled at them.

"Little wolf had been on missions since she was fifteen years old, just like me" She smiled sadly because it was clear that they both had been killing since then, when they were just kids. "One day my father send me and a group of assassins to a mission in Cairo, I was young and I really thought it was good to be easy to do" Nyssa whispered getting lost in painful memories.

"Nyssa" Sara say softly and guide her to a chair with every following and getting comfortable.

"Is okay, this may be the only thing that I can really tell you. Anyway, It was supposed to be easy. We were sent to eliminate a Dictator who was making killing and doing terrorism to win money. Kids and pregnant women were being killed in the crossfire. So my father send us to kill him. Like a said it was supposed to be clean and fast, but when we get there, it was obvious that the whole Intel was wrong. He had more guards and skilled that what we were told. We fight like hell, until I have the perfect window to go find the principal target while my men took care of his security. I was winning and just when I was about to stab him on the neck, three guards get into the room and attack me, all at once... I really thought that I was going to die" Nyssa say looking at Sara with fear with the simple thought of not getting to know her and her beloved only hold her hands tighter.

"Hey, is okay baby. What matters is that you are right here and that I got the opportunity to love you" Sara said kissing Nyssa tear away.

Oliver and everyone were shocked to watch her actually tear up, because... It was Nyssa after all, but he also understood how scary it was the simple thought of never seeing your loved ones could be, so everyone stayed silence and give them their time to calm down.

"Anyway. I kept fighting, but they really kicked my ass, and I was so weak for the beat up that I was about to pass out when out of nowhere the window broke and a petite figure landed right in front of me, wearing a leather jacket, knives, arrows and sword. After silence followed until the man started to laugh and call the girl awful names and saying very explicitly about what they were going to do to her... She just stood there and watched them with this Predator glint in n her eyes, I first thought that she was scared and not knowing what to do, but then she attacked the guards, like they were nothing. One by one fall dead in the ground. She was so fast and such Flawless training was obvious. Even better than mine, anyway she killed everyone in that room, including my target who try to run, but she out four Arrows through him and after that she turned to look at me in the eyes. That is when I saw who she was... The daughter of the man who my Father had always hated and wanted to kill. So we were supposed to hate and kill each other too... But she just stood there, with the perfect opportunity to kill me, her father enemy daughter. But she did not or even tried to kill me. That is when I pass out and wake up one week later in a very comfy and warm bed and her standing right besides me. After that something happened and out of nowhere we talked and meet in secret when we could, until that friendship became a sisterhood" Nyssa smiled and chuckle.

"Well your girl really has a thing about breaking windows" Roy muttered and made everyone laugh breaking the tension.

"Yeah, Little wolf can be a little extra with her entrance or the timing in that matter" Nyssa laughs again.

That was something that Oliver had to agree because the girl come in the right moment, just when Talia was about to start torturing them so she could make her sister talk about where or how find Nyssa's friend, thing that made him frown once again remembering how the girl had stayed in a protective stance in front of Donna or how her blank face had went soft and with sadness the moment her eyes landed Mrs Smoak.

"She really looks like you?" Oliver reaped Talia's words to Donna and his team looked at him confused, but he saw how rigid Nyssa went and stared at him with a blank emotionless face. 

"What?" 

"That is why your sister say to Donna 'She really looks like you' right before you stopped her... Why, Nyssa?" He asked with tension rolling off him. 

For a moment the foundry went quit and with thick tension in the airport while Dig, Roy, Sara, Thea, Tommy and Laurel watched the stare between Oliver and Nyssa. 

"I... I cannot answer that question" Nyssa said with cold voice and stand up. 

"Like hell you can!!! We have a fucking right to know, Nyssa more because it was our family on the line and seeing that your sister still running free around my city, we are still in danger!!! So you better start talking, NOW!!" Oliver finally lost his cool, but after two weeks without answer from the assassin, he needed to know. 

But Sara's girlfriend only shook her head and even smiled apologetic at them. 

" I'm sorry, but I can't... She just like you all... She has become my family, Oliver. I'm the only person on this earth that she actually trust. And I can't do that to her" She said. "At least not yet" 

"We get that, baby. But you have to put on our shoes here, our family was not only kidnapped, but also my step mom was about to be tortured and for what Talia said it wasn't for your connection to us, but apparently your friend connection. Which is weird because we don't even know her, Nyssa we need answers" Sara let out with a tired sign and her eyes begging into her beloved. 

They saw how Nyssa was getting lost on her mind and obviously debating to take a decision, but even then Oliver could see that even when it was an impossible decision... There's wasn't choice to make. She closed her eyes and walked towards Sara to kiss her forehead and then her lips. 

"I love you, Sara. And you all have become my family over those past couple of years. For the first time I saw how is like to have someone have your back and making you feel like you actually belong somewhere. But while you all have each one to lean on.... Little Wolf only has me, Sara... I'm sorry, but she needs me and my loyalty for what is coming. I will call you later and.... I'm sorry baby" She whispered before walking away towards the door and letting them all in a emotional silence and Sara swallowed hard seeing the love of her life walking away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well the mystery archer was revealed!! Now Team Felicity and Nyssa are about the kick some asses 😰👑. And Oliver thoughs are full of the mystery blonde.  
> What will happen when they know who is under the hood?? 🤔😈


End file.
